Destiny
by acetamide
Summary: After the Death Eaters attack, Malfoy has an interesting chat with a particular Gryffindor.


Apologies if this seems slightly disjointed. It just came to me as I was listening to the song, and I wrote it down as the song played. Admittedly, it took a few repeats to get it all typed, but anyway… here you go.

By the way, this didn't go to FireOpal to get beta'ed... because i couldn't be bothered. So warnings, not beta'ed.

_Who Wants To Live Forever_ **Queen**

* * *

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of battle-trampled mud and destroyed forests whirled gently up his nose, memories of something best forgotten.

He opened his grey eyes, looking around the dreary field. Bodies were strewn, like ragdolls, out across the grass in cruel parodies of relaxation. He looked down into the face of one Ravenclaw seventh-year, eyes glassy and staring up into the dull evening sky. Beside him lay the robed body of a Death Eater.

_What is this thing that fills our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us?_

The grounds of Hogwarts had never been such a dismal place. The irony struck a deep chord in him as those alive helped the wounded, dragging limp forms up to the already over-flowing Hospital Wing – some of which could receive no help. The air was filled with the grief-filled wails of those alive, weeping for those who weren't. A noise gratefully deadened by the ringing in his ears.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

He loosened the tight grip he had on his wand, sighing and beginning to move forward through the bodies of people too young to die. A brief glimpse of something red off to his left, and he hoped for Potter's sake that it wasn't a dead Weasley. The loss of his friends would no doubt tear the idiot boy to pieces.

"It is well that war is so terrible, or else we would grow too fond of it." Remarked a voice in his ear. He replied without turning, continuing his path up to the school.

"Whether we win or lose, it will be the end of everything we stand for."

"Someone so young should not be so cynical."

"Never stand so high upon a principle that you cannot lower it to suit the circumstances. If what you say is true, then no children should be born during a war. That's what's made me as I am."

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

"And what of your father?"

"I expect he's lying here amongst the rest. Either that or has fled to preserve his life at the price of his dignity. He always was a spineless bastard."

"Many people would say the same about you."

"Then they don't know me."

"Indeed not. But look; now, your friends seem to require your comfort. The kind word of a role model can do wonders for the shattered resolve."

Malfoy let out a laugh, like a crack.

"That's it though, isn't it? A role model. Not a friend."

"Nevertheless, I am sure that your reassurance would be appreciated."

Malfoy shrugged and broke off from his path and began to stride over to the whimpering, younger years of Slytherin House who were huddled like frightened puppies near the Entrance Hall. However, another sight caught his eye.

Potter was standing over a body, eyes hidden by his hair, wand held loosely in his hand. Malfoy changed direction and walked over to him.

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_Set aside for us_

"Potter?"

Potter looked up at him. He expected tears, at the very least, as he looked upon the fallen body of Granger, and emerald eyes blazing with hatred and sadness, mixed with a lust for vengeance. He certainly wasn't ready for eyes so dark that they seemed evil themselves, tinged with confusion and just a little bit of remorse.

"I killed a man today."

It wasn't whispered, not sobbed, nor yelled or growled or even murmured. It was just said, simple as that, as though saying that the weather was nice for a February afternoon. His hair was wet with rain, and mud was spattered over his robes as though he had frequently thrown himself to the floor during the battle to dodge curses.

"Welcome to my world." He replied quietly. Potter bit his lip and looked down at Hermione's body again.

"I suppose this is my destiny, isn't it? To kill? To become a murderer." He looked up again, green eyes boring into grey. "Are you religious, Malfoy?" he asked suddenly.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

"Protestant."

"So you'll know the Creation story. Well, do you know the name of the tree in Eden?"

"The Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil."

"Yes. I was rather hoping you'd get it wrong. You see, when they ate from the tree, they didn't gain knowledge of everything, like Lucifer said. They understood about good and evil. Nothing more."

"I know."

"I think that's kind of what's happening in my head at the moment. I'm not ignorant any more."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." he admitted, gazing out towards the forest where burnt trees bordered the once imposing area.

"I don't think I like my destiny. "Potter said quietly. Malfoy regarded him thoughtfully.

"You cannot change your destiny. But you can rise to meet it if you choose." He said, just as softly. Potter turned and looked at him, lip caught between his teeth nervously.

"What should I do?"

"You should do as you see fit. But you really have no choice."

"Everything begins with a choice."

"No. Choice is an illusion created by those with power and those without it."

_Who dares to love forever?_

_When love must die._

"I don't want to die."

"We were all born to die. Some people just do it in more spectacular ways."

"What about you? What do you plan to do with the rest of your life?" Potter asked curiously. Malfoy smiled wryly.

"I want to be young and wild, and then I want to be middle-aged and rich, and then I want to be old and annoy people by pretending I'm deaf."

"An excellent choice of plans, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy inclined his head respectfully. The Headmaster's eyes were dulled but by no means deadened. Dumbledore moved and stood on Potter's other side.

"What about you Professor?"

"I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter."

Potter snorted in a completely undignified manner. Malfoy gave him an amused look before gazing back out towards the lake, where Hagrid was sorting through Death Eaters and schoolchildren.

"How long do you think it will take him to sort everything out?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't honestly know. Harry?"

"Sir?"

"I shall take Hermione's body away now, if you do not object."

"No. I don't."

_Touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my war with your fingertips_

"Why is it that the people you always thought you knew best are always the ones that surprise you?"

"Very subtle, Potter. I take it by that you mean, 'I always thought you were destined to be a Death Eater'."

"Not quite. Dumbledore explained everything to me a while ago." He turned to face Malfoy. "I think that what you did was really brave." He said, completely sincere. Malfoy scowled.

"Don't make me out as a Gryffindor, Potter. I always have been, and always will be, a scheming coward."

_And we can't have forever_

_And we can't love forever_

"How can you call yourself a coward after what you did?" Potter asked incredulously. Malfoy raised one elegant eyebrow.

"There is a vast difference between cowardice and courage. Though I doubt you would understand such a thing." He paused, his face bitter. "Courage is selfless bravery. Charging into the heat of battle to protect a lover, or storming into danger to defend a companion. Cowardice is a defensive bravery. Stepping forward to save your own skin. There is nothing admirable whatsoever about the bravery of a coward. It is as despicable as the name itself."

"You're wrong."

"Then if you truly believe that I won't waste my breath trying to convince you otherwise."

_Forever is our today_

"Why have we never been friends?"

"Because you rejected me."

"Not because you're vain, offensive and spineless?"

"Make up your mind. Am I courageous or spineless?"

"Courageous. Just in a subtle way. In the way that Snape is."

"You know about him, then."

"I have done since end of fourth year. And I have to say it made me respect the man."

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

"Funny, how the smallest things can change your perspective the same way that massive occurrences can."

"Like what?"

"Like you rejecting my offer of friendship. That changed the way I looked at myself for the rest of my life. I was no longer irresistible, if you want to put it that way. I didn't have the amount of power that you did, for starters."

"Self-belief is an amazing thing, Draco."

"But something I've never had much of."

"Harry?"

Harry turned to look sadly at McGonagall, who looked certainly worse for wear. He smiled at her, but she didn't return the gesture.

"I think it's time you came in now."

He nodded wearily and wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaving a black, muddy streak across his forehead. Malfoy wet his thumb and grabbed Potter's head with the other hand, rubbing the mark off his skin. In return, Harry tilted Malfoy's chin up and swiped his fingers over the Slytherin's neck. They came back blood-soaked.

_Forever is our today_

"Why do you never seem happy?"

"Because I don't want to be happy. I want to be right."

_Who lives forever anyway?_

* * *

Please, tell me what you think. You know, in a review. Just click that little button there...

Oh and by the way... Yes, loads of those are quotes, but I honestly can't remember who they're all by. I mean, I've even got Shakespeare floating in there somewhere... BUT before someone coughsunnykittencough starts saying there's a quote from Draco Veritas... NO THERE ISN'T! Cassandra Claire hoardes quotes from Blackadder - which is where I got that from. ("I want to be young and wild...")

So get your facts right.

smokey


End file.
